Archibald Rutledge
Archibald Hamilton Rutledge (October 23, 1883 – 1973) was an American poet and academic, who served as the inaugural Poet Laureate of South Carolina. He wrote over 50 books and many poems, usually about his hunting and life experiences in South Carolina. Life Rutledge was born on October 23, 1883 in McClellanville, South Carolina. His ancestors included a Governor of South Carolina, a chief justice of the U.S. Supreme Court, and a signer of the Declaration of Independence. As a boy, Rutledge hunted on the plantation with his father and brothers. He attended the Porter Military Academy, now the exclusive Porter-Gaud School, in Charleston, South Carolina. He then attended Union College where he was graduated in 1904 with Phi Beta Kappa honors and membership in The Kappa Alpha Society. Later in life, he taught English at Mercersburg Academy in Pennsylvania. He married and raised three sons. In the family tradition, he took them hunting back home in South Carolina and in the woods of the Appalachian hills, and his writings reflect this personal devotion to the hunting ethos. His short stories appeared in Outdoor Life and Field and Stream, and he wrote more than 50 books, including An American Hunter (1937), Old Plantation Days (1907) and Wild Life of the South (1935). His poems often described his hunting and life experiences growing up on Hampton Plantation and the trips home to South Carolina in summer and for holidays. Writing Rutledge's prose places the reader in and part of the hunt. In "Quail of the Kalmias," he writes: "When Bell drew her point in the brown stubble, I thought it would be sport to walk right in, compelling myself to take the birds at a quartering shot as they passed me to escape into their mountain haunts. What they did always seemed to me about as adroit a maneuver as this crafty little aristocrat ever executes. They arose in two small groups, one led by the old cock and the other by the old hen. There was a difference in intelligence, though not in the size of the birds. Separated by only a few yards, the two groups came hurtling by on either side of me, in strong, low level flight." Recognition Rutledge was named the poet laureate of South Carolina in 1934, and held the position until 1973. Archibald Rutledge Academy in McClellanville, South Carolina is named in his honor. Publications Poetry *''The Heart's Quest''. n.p., 1904?"Other copies available online, past and present, report the book being published in 1904. It's been thought to be his first published text, just prior to the 1906 publication of Under the Pines." The Heart's Quest, Abe Books. Web, Apr. 14, 2013. *''Under the Pines. and other poems''. Winchester, VA: Eddy Press, 1906. *''The Banners of the Coast. Columbia, SC: Presses of the State, 1908. *''New Poems. 1915. *''Songs from a Valley''. Chambersburg, PA: Public Opinion Print, 1919. *''South of Richmond''. Chambersburg, PA: J.R. Kerr, 1923. *''Collected Poems''. Columbia, SC: State Publishing, 1925. *''A Monarch of the Sky''. New York: Purdy Press, 1926. *''Children of Swamp and Wood''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Page, 1927. *''Life's Extras''. New York & Chicago: Fleming H. Revell, 1928. w *''The Flower of Hope''. New York & Chicago: Fleming H. Revell, 1930. *''Veiled Eros''. New York: H. Harrison, 1933. *''When Boys go off to School''. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1935. *''Wild Life of the South''. New York: Stokes, 1935. *''Brimming Chalice''. New York: H. Harrison, 1936. *''It Will be Daybreak Soon''. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1938. *''Sonnets''. 1938. *''Rain on the Marsh''. Columbia, SC: Bostick & Thornley, 1941. *''Love's Meaning''. New York & London: Fleming H. Revell, 1943. *''Hunter's Choice''. New York: A.S. Barnes, 1946. *''The Beauty of the Night''. New York & London: Fleming H. Revell, 1947. *''The Angel Standing; or, Faith alone gives poise''. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1948. *''The Everylasting Light, and other poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1949. *''A Wildwood Tale: A drama of the open''. New York: F.H. Revell, 1950. *''The Heart's Citadel, and other poems''. Richmond, VA: Dietz Press, 1953. *''Beauty in the Heart''. Westwood, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1954. *''Brimming Tide, and other poems''. Westwood, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1954. *''Bright Angel, and other poems''. Columbia, SC: R.L. Bryan, 1955. *''Those Were The Days''. Richmond, VA: Dietz Press, 1955. *''The Battle of the Howling Hound, and other poems''. Richmond, VA: Dietz Press, 1965. *''Deep River: The complete poems''. Columbia, SC: R.L. Bryan, 1966. w *''How Wild was my Village?'' Columbia, SC: R.L. Bryan, 1969. *''Poem: In honor of South Carolina tricentennial''. Columbia, SC: R.L. Bryan, 1970. Short fiction *''Old Plantation Days. New York: Stokes, 1921. *''Voices of the Long Ago: Bible stories retold. Columbia, SC: R.L. Bryan, 1973. *''Tales of Whitetails: Archibald Rutledge's great deer hunting stories''. Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1992. *''America's Greatest Game Bird: Archibald Rutledge's great turkey-hunting tales''. Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1994. *''Carolina Christmas: Archibald Rutledge's enduring holiday stories''. Columbia, SC: University of Southern California Press, 2010. Non-fiction *''Tom and I on the Old Plantation''. New York: Frederick A. Stokes, 1918. *''Plantation Game Trails. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1921. *''The American Race Question. 1922. *''Days off in Dixie''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Page, 1924. *''Heart of the South''. Columbia, SC: State Publishing, 1924. *''The Odyssey of Bolio''. Chicago: Izaak Walton League of America, 1925. *''Lincoln: A southern view''. Leonidas Polk Chapter, United Daughters of the Confederacy, 1925. **''A Southerner Views Lincoln''. New York: Scribner, 1928. *''South Carolina''. New York: Purdy Press, 1926. *''Peace in the Heart''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday Doran, 1930. *''Bolio and other dogs''. New York: Stokes, 1930. *''An American Hunter''. New York: Stokes, 1937. *''My Colonel and His Lady''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1937. *''Christ is God''. New York: Fleming H. Revell, 1941. *''Home by the River''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1941. ** Sandlapper Publishing, 1983.[http://www.mitchellspublications.com/guides/sc/charleston/books/rutledgea/hbtr/ Home by the River by Archibald Rutledge], Mitchells Publications. Web, Apr. 14, 2013. *''God's Children''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1947. *''Santee Paradise''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1956. *''From the Hills to the Sea: Fact and legend of the Carolinas''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1958. *''Willie was a Lady''. Columbia, SC: Wing Publications, 1966. *''The Woods and Wild Things I Remember''. Columbia, SC: R.L. Bryan, 1970. *''Bird Dog Days, Wingshooting Ways''. Catallin Gateway, MT: Wilderness Adventures Press, 1998. Collected editions *''Hunting and Home in the Southern Heartland: The best of Archibald Rutledge''. Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1992. Edited *Oliver Goldsmith, The Vicar of Wakefield. New York: Ginn, 1923. *Charles Dickens, A Tale of Two Cities. New York: F.M. Ambrose, 1925. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Archibald Rutledge, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 14, 2013. References See also *List of U.S. poets External links ;Books *Workd by Alexander Hamilton Rutledge 1883-1973 at Internet Archive *Archibald Rutledge at Amazon.com ;About *Biography: Archibald Rutledge - First Poet Laureate of South Carolina at Archibald Rutledge Academy Preschool. *Archibald Hamilton Rutledge 1883-1973 at Sandlapper Publishing * Archibald Rutledge 1883-1973 at the South Carolina Center for the Book. *Archibald Rutledge at KnowItAll corp. Category:1883 births Category:1973 deaths Category:American poets Category:Writers from South Carolina Category:John Burroughs Medal recipients Category:Union College (New York) alumni Category:Poets Laureate of South Carolina Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets